sterlingtcliftonforpresidentfandomcom-20200214-history
Foreign Policy
Sterling T. Clifton on the Issues Here on this page I will be giving you a bullet list of basic beliefs I have on several issues that face us today. Each section will have a link to a page of a more detailed explanation. Click on a topic » ! ! ! |- | 'INTRODUCTION' The United States is properly a free and sovereign republic which should strive to live in peace with all nations, without interfering in their internal affairs, and without permitting their interference in ours. To expand on this, I would not send any troops anywhere in the world unless there was an immediate or nearly immediate harmful effect on the United States by not doing so, or if aid is called for by a nation that have a mutual defense treaty with the US. I strongly oppose American participation in any form of world government organization, including any world court unless the said organization recognizing national sovereignty, and participation is totally voluntary. As President I will terminate United States membership in the United Nations, and its subsidiary organizations if it continues down the path of hypocrisy and increasing uselessness, and terminate US participation in all so-called UN peace keeping operations. I would bar the United Nations, and its subsidiaries, from further operation, including raising of funds, on United States territory unless these operations directly affected the national interest or security of the United States of America or those nations in which we have a mutual defense treaty. American troops must serve only under American commanders, and as long as I am President, American forces will never serve under the flag of the United Nations or any foreign country. United States troops may however participate in UN and NATO operations as long as they are under United States military command. As President, I would end any and all aid which puts the United States of America in the red, in debt, unless it directly affects the national interests (read as best interest), defense or stability of the United States of America or those nations in which we have a mutual defense treaty. I would also end the current infatuation with nation-building, empire-building, and interventionism. Stop enforcing travel restrictions on US citizens to Cuba, only after the administration has certified that Cuba has released all political prisoners, and extradited all individuals sought by the US on charges of air piracy, drug trafficking and murder. Then and only then will Cuba prove that it is willing to be open and free with the United States. Only then will US citizens and trade be allowed to interact with Cuba. If Cuba reverts to its original behavior, the restrictions and sanctions on travel and trade shall be reapplied. Free Trade with China only after my administration has certified that China has released all political prisoners, and extradited all individuals sought by the US on criminal charges. Then and only then will China prove that it is willing to be open and free with the United States. Only then will US citizens and trade be allowed to interact with China. If China reverts to its original behavior, the restrictions and sanctions on travel and trade shall be reapplied. Furthermore, a Sterling T. Clifton administration would consider the previous statements as standard policy with all nations. Open travel and free trade with all nations in which doing so would be to the best economic and national security interests of the United States of America. What I mean to say is that if a nation that is harboring those wanted for crimes of any fashion in the United States of America will not benefit from trade witht he United States of America. Those who fund, harbor, train, shelter or fund terrorists, will not benefit from trade witht he United States of America. Those who make their international trade policies so that it woudl be negative towards the United States of America, will not benefit from trade witht he United States of America. Maintain and build up the strength and solidarity of our support of Israel, for moral, strategic and political reasons. As President, I would send intelligence, martial training and monetary aid to elements within Iran to cause regime change, in order to stand on the principle this nation was foudned on; the stop of tyranny, and to defend the self-determination and consent of rule by the governed. Why? Because this would nto only be in line with our founding principles, but this would also bring freedom to a people that have been oprpessed for so long, and it would be in the best interest of the United States of America, both economically and defensively. As others before me have pointed out, giving up the Panama Canal Zone was a stupid idea economically, politically and strategically. As President I would work through whatever means necessary to restore US military control over the Panama Canal Zone. Our founders believed in the right of self determination. If this is true then we are to support, uphold and defend self-determination everywhere. As President, I would let North Korea, and China know that attacking either South Korea, or Taiwan will lead directly to swift, wrathful and powerful responses by the United States military. Any and all nations that train, fund, harbor or support terrorisst will no longer have their governments recognized by the United States of America, until they get their act together. Only once they have stopped this will they be recognized, and only once they has proven to be able to maintain this will America sit down for official talks or allow trade and travel with these nations. The size of the United States military MUST be increased to pre-downsized levels. As President, I would actively work for the overthrown and replacement of rogue governmental states and those that sponsor, harbor, train fund or aid terrorists. I believe as, President Regan did, that the United States of America is supposed to be the light and salt of the Earth, the beacon of hope, the light of truth... the shining city on the hill for all mankind to see. We have gone astray in many areas... but its time we restore that. Being a wealthy western society, being the super power... America is the leading nation of the free world and the president is the leader of the free world. Both the holder of the office, and the nation itself should compose itself and behave as such at all times. 'Q: We send billions of dollars overseas to countries that hate us. Should we?' Sterling T. Clifton: I honestly belive that we should be generous with the resources God has decided to bestow us with. We as a country, just as individuals, shoudl be good stewarts of what we have been given. We should be using such resources to provide for the needs of our own, and then what's left to help all of those around who both need the help, and wont' use it against us. However, our aid should be comeing from the private sector. The role the federal and state governments should be playing is to develope and maintain economic policies and tax codes that reward businesses for creating, and keeping jobs here in the United States of America, but also for giving to private organizations and/or individuals in these other countries. Our government beauracrats giving money to their government beauracrats just encourages abuse, corruption and ineffeciency in the use and/orapplication of that aid. 'Q: Do you believe high defense spending is essential to security?' Sterling T. Clifton: Exactly. But the real problem isn't how much we spend, as it is in what way we spend it. Our number one goal in military spending shoudl be to stay as far ahead as possible of all other countries' military technology. We should be as far ahead of our allies as possible, and we should work to help them maintain the level of advancement necessary to stay ahead of our enemies. When it comes to domestic security, we should be spending every penny necessary to secure every inch of our territorial borders, air, lamd. and sea. | | | |} 'Q: How would you approach the new reality for our ally, Israel, and the existential threats it faces from Iran, Hamas, and Hezbollah?' Sterling T. Clifton: The correct course of action is to teach Israel how to better fortify their borders and technological intelleigence capabilities. 'Q: Cuban dictatorship has survived nine US presidents. What would you do differently?' Sterling T. Clifton: 'What woudl be different about a Sterling T. Clifton administration, is that woudl wold use every action possible, with the exclusion full scale military force, to bring aobut hte end of communism in Cuba. I would train, fund, and equip Cubans to overthrow their communist govenment. I would impose every sort of economic sanction possible. I would encourage all of our friends and allies around the world to levy every single possible sanciton against Cuba as well. This woudl continue until Cuba stops opressing its people. 'Q: If it came down to Iran having a nuclear bomb, would you authorize the use of tactical nuclear weapons? Sterling T. Clifton: The solution to this problem is a several step solution. We start with the first, and then move on to the next if the previous step didn't work. First, we ask Iran (or any other dangerous nation) to stop their (insert WMD) program. Second, we do all sorts of covert actions such as sending in spies, paying off their own people, computer viruses, ect. Third, we move to small military actiosn such as delta Force or SEAL teams. Finally, we move to full scale military action''(s). 'Q: If you were president, and you go a call at 3AM telling you that Pakistan had lost control of its nuclear weapons, at the hands of the Taliban, what would be your first move? '''Sterling T. Clifton: We would imediately move all military forces in the region to full combat readiness and then move in, once we were sure that the loss of control had been confirmed. At which point I would use full military force to first secure their WMDs and then restore the legitimately elected government to power. 'Q: Do you support Puerto Rico potentially as the 51st state?' Sterling T. Clifton: I personally support Perto Rico becoming the 51st State. However, both me personally, and a Sterling T. Clifton administration, would support Puerto Rico becoming a State if the following conditions are met. *'01).' All of their government and miltiary personnel swear an other of alligenence and obedience to the Constitution of the United States of America. *'02).' The Puerto Rican congres votes for Puerto Rico to become a State. *'03).' The Congrss of the Unitder States of America congres votes for Puerto Rico to become a State. 'Q: Should we expand N.A.T.O. to include Eastern European countries?' Sterling T. Clifton: Of course not. Look at the name. North Atlantic Treaty Organization. If you're not in the North Atlantic region, then you shouldnt' be in N.A.T.O. However, I do belice we shoudl encourage and assit in the creation of a similar organization for Eastern Europe. OR Option B, is to change the name. 'Q: Is China our enemy?' Sterling T. Clifton: Darn Strait. They are constantly trying to attack and weaken our nation through economics, cyber attack and foreign policy. Not to mention that the very nature of marxist-leninism, and maoism REQUIRES the defeat of capitalism through the expansion of the communist "revolution." The Chinese, for the most part, have decided to fight this war indirectly. But make no mistake, an attack is an attack. Communism taches that anything and everything that assist in the expansion of the "revolution" is good, and everything that doesn't, is bad. Whether or not it is moral plays no concern. They are the enemy of our traditional morals, they are the enemy of our way of life, they are the enemy of our economic system, and the at the military enemies of our allies. 'We Answer To Our Constitution, Not To International Law' Mike Huckabee is correct when he said the following; "''We need a re-understanding that we are a sovereign nation. We do not answer to international law. We answer to our Constitution, and no other authority but our Constitution. And any attempt to weaken our commitment to our own constitutional form of government is simply unacceptable to me as a president of the United States."'' '''Q: Past presidents have expected Israel to give up land, not for peace but for the promise of peace. With this mindset, Pres. Bush introduced the “roadmap” in 2003, yet 60 terrorist acts are attempted & 300 rockets fall every month in Israel. Will you stand behind Israel to not give up land for unfulfilled promises of peace, even in the face of opposition of European & Arab countries? Sterling T. Clifton: Yes. No nation should ever give into pressure to give up their own land to appease others. 'Q: Pres. Reagan rejected the Law of the Sea Treaty, because it gives International Seabed Authority dictatorial power to regulate all oceans and the riches at the bottom of the oceans, plus the power the levy international taxes, and it would make the US subject to the decisions of the International Tribunal for the Law of the Sea. Would you urge the Senate not to ratify this treaty?' Sterling T. Clifton: Yes. A Sterling T. Clifton administration would nveer, ever, ever give up one inch of the sovereignty to another nation or international body under any circumstance. 'America is exceptional & should remain the greatest country' I agree completely with Bobby Jindal when he said the following; "''I am not ashamed. I am proud that America is exceptional. The stronger America is, the safer the world is. We have a moral responsibility to make our country stronger and unashamedly export our ideals of freedom & democracy to all who would fulfill the divinely inspired potential of every living soul on this planet."'